The horrible truth
by sweetheart2002
Summary: Two twins are born one was destined to go to the dark side but will his sister be his savory to turn him back into the good guy he should have been
1. Prologue

Prologue

A light blue alicorn with amber eyes and white and purple hair mare walks down a long hallway with a muscular light green stallion with dark green eyes and red hair. They are having a conversation about how beautiful their foal will be, suddenly the mare stops and grunts "Laylac are you alright" the stallion says in concern "Justice my dear I think the foal is coming" Laylac says in a little pain Justice then starts to panic a little but tries to stay calm for Laylac he then yells for one of the guards to go get the nurse's fast "don't worry Laylac everything's going to fine " Justice says in a soft calm voice Laylac tries to smiles but only grunts in pain she then fells water run down her legs "my...water just..broke " she says then Justice panics even more but tries to keep a straight face on but fails to and sweats then four nurses show up "PRINCESS LAYLAC " one of the nurse's yell as all four of them run to Laylac's side and helps her up and hurry and takes her to her room and rest her down on her bed "AHHHH " Laylac yells "OK Princess Layla when I say now push OK " says on of the nurse's Laylac can only nod Justice has to wait outside because a nurse told him to all he Can do is pace back and forth he can hear his dear wife screaming in pain as she delivers their foal Justice is worried out his mind he wants to be in there with her but can only wait. It's been almost three and a half hours since Laylac has gone into labor then finally a nurse comes out with a big grin and she says "You can go in Prince Justice " Justice then hurries into the to find his dear Laylac in her bed with not one but two beautiful foals both are a dark aqua blue with bright green eyes the colt has purple hair with a red stripe down the middle and the filly has red hair with a purple stripe down the middle "twins..." is all Justice and say instead of one foal to Love he has two he then starts to cry "their beautiful Laylac just beautiful " Justice says "one colt and one filly both identical " Layla said in a sweet loving voice as she looked down at her two sweet little angels "What should their names be" asked Justice "hmm... how about Comet Chaser for our filly and Lighting Strike for our little colt " answered Laylac " perfect just perfect " said Justice as he kissed Laylac on the forehead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE THE NAMES OF THE FOALS.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Five years later**

 **1:00am**

The twins were in their room talking about what they were

going to do for the day "ok so Lighting what are the plans" ask Comet

"Well first how about breakfast " said Lighting " then I don't know do you have an idea "

"Hmmm how about we play a few games " said Comet

" Yeah okay then it's the the big party and after that just us mom and dad " said Lighting "OK let's go and make breakfast " Comet said in a determined voice.

The twins then raced out the room startling the guards "come on Comet hurry " yelled Lighting while running "I'm coming Lighting " said Comet while smiling "HEY " yelled one of the guards he then flew over the twins and landed in front of them " where are you two going " said the guard "where just going to make breakfast for daddy " Comet said to the guard "Yeah it is his birthday after all" Lighting said trying to sound confident " yes I know it's Prince Justice birthday but you can't just go running around the castle like a bunch of buffalo.

"We're sorry " the twins said at once

"Come on let's go make some breakfast " the guard said with a smile.

This guard always like the twins he was very nice to them if the twins ever got into trouble he would always try to cover for them, Laylac and Justice knew he liked them and the twins liked him he would make sure that their OK no matter what.

The guard and the twins walked down the hallway and then ended in the kitchen "Hello Prince Lighting and Princess Comet what Can we do for you" asked one of the chefs

"We want to make a special breakfast for dad for his birthday " said Comet jumping up and down

"Oh well most of us are making the cake for the party tonight " the chef saying looking sorry

"Please please please " the twins said in high whiny voices " fine Golden Song can you help the twins make some breakfast " the chef ask one of the new cooks

" umm sure OK follow me " a golden mare with white hair told the twins walking into the back " we don't want to disturb the others they would be very mad if we did so put this on " she said while helping the twins put on aprons " OK so what do you want to make " Golden asked with a smile.

" daddy's favorite chocolate pancakes with warm syrup and a bowl of fruit with toast that has strawberry jam on it Oh and there has to be three pancakes and whipped cream on it and orange juice no pulp " Lighting said with a smile while Golden Song was looking surprise *how did he remember all that his like five he has an amazing memory* thought Golden while staring at Lighting Strike.

"um Golden Song " Comet asked as she poked Golden Song " umm sorry I blanked out let's start shall we "

It had be three hours the twins were a mess but breakfast was done and now to take it to Justice

"OK .THREE" the twins yelled as they jumped on their mom and dad "Ahhh" they both yelled as the twins jumped on them " Lighting Comet what are yo..." before he could finish the twins yelled " Happy Birthday daddy" they both said at the same time.

" we made you breakfast " Comet said looking a mess the same as her brother "What " " Ta-da " they showed him a tray with everything he like " Oh thank you sweethearts " he took a bite " this is very good " he said though a mouthful of food

"Ok let's get you cleaned and let daddy enjoy his breakfast " Laylac said as she graded Lighting and Comet with her magic.

To be Continued

Hope you enjoyed this chapter leave Reviews if you liked it


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Sorry for not adding any new chapters I was using my phone but it was hard to add chaptrs using my phone so I decieded to use my computer but I didn't have internet so I chouldn't update right away but I was still wrighting chapters so i hope you like this chapter.**

"Ok there you go all nice and clean " Laylac said as she finished drying off the twins "so tell me what are you doing for the reast of the day my little angles "

"Well first was breackfest then we want to hang out with you and dad before the party" Comet said while Laylac combed her hair " maybe we can play a game or two we also need a present for dad, but we don't know what to get him" Comet sounded upset saying the last part

"Don't worry i'm sure you'll find him something how about we go out and find him something all three of us what do you say" Laylac said in her soft voice

"Ok sure when can we leave" lighting running to the door Comet only nodded staying where she was "well not right now we'll go at noon its still too early so you two are going to go back to bed" said Laylac as she grabbed the twins in her magic and walked to thier room and places them down in thier beds"

"But we're not tired mom we want to stay up not go back to bed" Lighting saying trying to protest but only yawning and slowly going to sleep Laylac looked at Comet who was already asleep

Laylac tucked them in and gave them both a kiss on thier foreheads and walked out.

Going back into her room she saw her husband sleeping and the plate cleaned "Justice your just as bad as the kids" she said with a little giggle she grabed the plate and tray and toke them into the kitchen as she said hello to the cookes and went back to the room and got into the bed and went to sleep

 **12:30 in the Afternoon**

The twins we're in thier room they had woken up at 12:05 and they we're thinking of a present for thier dad they where geting upset because they couldn't think of any thing

"Comet I don't know what to get dad do you know because i'm out of ideas" Lighting said in a frustated voice "wow _you_ out of ideas thats a first" "SHUT UP Comet I know your worried to don't predend your not" said to his sister

"yeah I am but your the one who always comes up with the ideas your alot smarter than me so i look up to you" Comet said alittle embarressed and upset looking at the floor

Lightning just stood there looking at his sister feeling a little guilty for yelling at her he did understand why she looked up to him he did have a better meomory and was born two minutes

"i'm sorry Comet I didn't mean to yell at you i'm sorry I just want dad to have a good gift and a good birthday I didn't mean to yell i'm sorry" Lightning said about to cry "it's ok don't cry I shouldn't have teased you I know you care for mom and dad deeply I foregive you and i'm sorry to" "thanks Comet and I foregive you to" they gave each other a hug and then headed for thier perants room.

"mom we don't want to get dad a present because us and our love for him is the best present we can give him" the twins thought a present was to hard to think of so they thought that thier love for him is the best present they can give him because thier love for him is infinet

"I think your dad will be very happy with this present and if you think love is a good present then he gets a present everyday" Laylac then kissed both of them on the head "ok so lets go and get the two of you dressed for the party"

 **6:50pm Party starts at 7:00pm**

 **Comet Chaser p.o.v**

Me and Lightning just got finished geting dressed and we're on our way to the balle room i'm in a light blue and green dress and Lightning is in a black tuxcedo ( _sorry can't spell_ ) we were walking down the hallway when mom said to be good and we can walk around and talk to some peolpe but to come back if she calls us so with that we were standing in front of everybody and then I heard " _please welcome Prince Justice Sheild his wife Princess Laylac Stream and thier children Prince Lightning Strike and Princess Comet Chaser"_ then everyone clapped thier hoofs "ok you two can go explore if you want" our mom said sweetly

I was scared, Lightning was already off, after a while I walked into the crowd, after a wahile of walking I bumbed into a pegusie colt around my age "ow...HEY you shound watch wher..." I stoped when I saw him he was a light grayish blue with dark blue and light pink mane with amber eyes

"oh i'm so sorry Princess Comet Chaser" he looked scared for bumbing into the princess "don't worry about and just call me Comet whats your name" I said with a smile "really well my name's Cloud Strings" he said a little more relaxed, after a while we were talking and geting along.

 **Next chapter will start the interexting (still can't spell) bit so get ready, leave reviews I have a lot of ideas for story so just wait and we'll see what Lightning is up to.**


End file.
